Der Weg des Padawan
Jedi-Quest – Der Weg des Padawan ist der zweite Roman der Jedi-Quest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 2002 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Obi-Wan und Anakin bekommen es in diesem brandneuen Abenteuer mit einer tödlichen Viren-Epidemie zu tun, die einen ganzen Planeten in Panik versetzt. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die beiden getrennt. Anakin und drei weitere Jedi-Schüler müssen um jeden Preis zusammenarbeiten, um zu überleben - bis sich einer der Padawane als erbitterter Rivale erweist. Anakins Instinkte sind gefordert... aber sind diese auch eines angehenden Jedi würdig? Anakin Skywalkers Schicksal wird die Zukunft einer ganzen Galaxie bestimmen. Hier nimmt alles seinen Anfang. Handlung Umweltkatastrophe auf Radnor Während eines Experiments des Wissenschaftlers Galen, der eine geheime Biowaffe herzustellen versucht, ist in dessen Labor auf dem Planeten Radnor ein hochgiftiges Gas entwichen, das sich nun für eine planetare Umweltkatastrophe ursächlich zeigt. Auf dem Planeten gibt es zwar nur zwei Städte – Tacto und Aubendo – doch herrscht in diesen bereits der Ausnahmezustand. Während Aubendo von dem Gift bereits verseucht wurde und nahezu die gesamte Stadt gestorben ist oder vereinzelte Betroffene noch im Sterben liegen, blieb Tacto vom Gift verschont. Allerdings kommt es in Tacto, angetrieben von der panischen Angst der Einwohner, zu zahlreichen Plünderungen und erhöhter Kriminalität, zumal die Sicherheitsbehörden und Regierungsmitglieder bereits die Flucht aus dem Krisengebiet ergriffen und der Stadt ihrem Schicksal überlassen haben. Die Angst ist nicht unbegründet, denn durch eine Änderung der Windrichtung droht die Giftwolke über Aubendo nach Tacto hinüber zu wehen und dort ähnliches Massensterben zu verursachen. Im Gegensatz zu den Sicherheitsbehörden hat sich Galen dazu entschlossen, auf Radnor zu bleiben, um die Evakuierung der Einwohner von Tacto zu überwachen. Seine Schwester namens Curi befindet sich unterdessen im sogenannten Isolationssektor der verseuchten Stadt Aubendo, wo sie sich um die medizinische Notversorgung und Betreuung der Infizierten kümmert. Auch der Galaktische Senat der Republik ist über die dramatischen Zustände auf Radnor aufmerksam geworden und dank der Fürsprache von Senator Bail Organa können eilige Rettungsmaßnahmen getroffen werden. So werden neben republikanischen Transportern vom Jedi-Rat auch vier Jedi-Teams ins Krisengebiet geschickt, um eine schnelle Evakuierung zu ermöglichen. Demnach begeben sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin, der Jedi-Meister Ry-Gaul und sein Padawan Tru Veld und die Jedi Meisterinnen Siri Tachi und Soara Antana mit ihren Padawanen Ferus Olin und Darra Thel-Tanis nach Radnor. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Radnor und dem Empfang durch Galen treffen die Jedi bald auf eine Gruppe von Räubern und Kampfdroiden, die eine radnoranische Familie überfällt. Zwar können der Überfall vereitelt und die Verbrecher zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, doch ist ihnen schnell der Ernst ihrer Mission klar geworden. Die Jedi haben verschiedene Medikamente mitgebracht, von denen sich Curi erhofft, einige ihrer Patienten heilen zu können. Durch Bio-Isolationsanzüge geschützt, begeben sich die vier Meister in den Isolationssektor, um Curi die Medikamente zu überbringen. Die vier Padawane bleiben hingegen in Tacto, wo sie Galen bei den Vorbereitungen für die Evakuierung helfen und die Bevölkerung vor weiteren Überfällen schützen sollen. Nach der Übergabe der Medikamente erfahren die Meister jedoch von Curi, dass sie den Isolationssektor nicht wieder verlassen dürfen, da die Gefahr zu groß sei, die Krankheit nach Tacto einzuschleppen und die Epidemie weiter zu verschlimmern. Obi-Wan versucht mithilfe seines Komlinks, Anakin Anweisungen zu erteilen, doch wird die Übertragung während des Gesprächs unterbrochen, da das Gift atmosphärische Störungen verursacht und somit die Kommunikation unterbindet. Invasion durch Dol Heep Die Meister bekommen die Gelegenheit, den Botschafter Dol Heep vom benachbarten Planeten Avon kennenzulernen, der sich ebenfalls im Isolationssektor aufhält. Er bietet den Jedi avonische Schiffe für die Evakuierung von Radnor an und obwohl Obi-Wan zunächst großes Misstrauen gegenüber dem Botschafter hegt, haben die Jedi keine andere Wahl, als das Angebot zum Wohle der radnoranischen Bevölkerung anzunehmen, da sie die Meldung erreicht hat, dass die republikanischen Transporter aufgrund technischer Probleme erst mit Verzögerung eintreffen werden. Nach einigen Nachforschungen entdecken die Meister, dass es sich bei den Schiffen um Truppenstransporter handelt, die mit Kampfdroiden beladen sind. Offensichtlich plant Heep eine Invasion, um Radnor einzunehmen. Nachdem sie zurück ins Krankenhaus eilen, erfahren sie dort von Curi, dass das Gift eine sehr kurze Halbwertzeit hat. Demnach hat die toxische Wirkung der Biowaffe längst nachgelassen, sodass Tacto überhaupt nicht von einer Epidemie bedroht wird. Es stellt sich die Frage, warum Galen von der geringen Halbwertzeit seines Experiments nichts weiß und so gerät er erstmals in den Verdacht, am Unfall beteiligt zu sein. Als die Meister zurück nach Tacto reisen, wollen werden sie von einer kleineren Version eines Multi-Truppen-Transporters und seinen Kampfdroiden bedroht und in eine Felsbarrikade zurückgedrängt. Zwar gelingt es ihnen einige Droiden auszuschalten, doch sind die Droiden zahlenmäßig überlegen. Inzwischen haben auch die Padawane die Ermittlungen aufgenommen und dabei in einem Lagerhaus von Galen einige Plünderer entdeckt, die im Besitz der Evakuierungspläne sind. Daraus entnehmen sie den Schluss, dass die Plünderer nach erfolgter Evakuierung des Planeten die Besitztümer der Radnoraner stehlen. Durch eine Verstärkung des Kommunikationssignals stellen Anakin und Tru Veld kurz darauf auch fest, dass die Frequenzstörungen nicht durch die Giftwolke verursacht werden, sondern die Kommunikation gezielt aus dem Weltraum unterbunden wird. Daraus ziehen sie die Erkenntnis, dass der Planet kurz vor einer Invasion steht. Sie konfrontieren Galen mit ihren Ergebnissen und verdächtigen ihn, die Invasion und die folgenden Plünderungen zu unterstützen. Der Wissenschaftler beschwichtigt die Anschuldigungen, doch als seine Schwester Curi auftaucht, zeigt er sich schließlich geständig. Er wurde von den Avoner, die den Planeten erobern und ausbeuten wollen, dazu erpresst, das Gift freizulassen und eine Evakuierung in Gang zu setzen, damit die Avoner bei der folgenden Besetzung und Plünderung des Planeten leichtes Spiel haben würden. Gezielt verschwieg er die kurze Halbwertzeit des Giftes, um die Panik im Krisengebiet aufrecht zu erhalten. Curi ist maßlos enttäuscht von ihrem Bruder und verurteilt ihn schwer. Die Padawane eilen hingegen in den Isolationssektor, um ihre Meister zu retten, was ihnen letztendlich auch gelingt. Zuletzt wird Galen von den wenigen Sicherheitskräften, die sich noch auf dem Planeten befinden, verhaftet. Zwar ist die Invasion durch die Avoner nun abgewehrt, doch steht nicht nur die Infrastruktur des Planeten in Trümmern sondern auch die gesellschaftliche Mentalität. Die Jedi erkennen, dass nicht das Gift Radnor zerstört hat, sondern die Habgier und die Angst der Einwohner. Dramatis personae Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice es:Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice fi:Jeditehtävä: Kaaoksen planeetta ru:Странствия джедая: Путь ученика sr:Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice Weg des Padawan, Der Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen